Indominus rex
:NOTE: This article is about the first Indominus rex, not the entire species, as nothing is known about the motives of the second Indominus rex. The Indominus rex is the main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster movie Jurassic World. She is a hostile and violent dinosaur created through bio-engineering with the genes of several creatures. The two I. rexes were a new attraction in the park Jurassic World, but were secretly meant to be a weapon for future wars and was created by InGen leader Commander Vic Hoskins and chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. However, the first I. rex killed and cannibalized its sibling, and then went on a rampage around the theme park. Other Appearances LEGO Jurassic World Game Though her story in LEGO Jurassic World remains same, there are some changes due to LEGO adaptation intended to more family friendly. As such, she never cannibalized her sibling as she was the sole hybrid to be created, and the Indominus's victims whom she killed in the original film survived the ordeal, either due to them simply flee in terror or rather knocked out off-screen and recovered later. Her actions in attacking ACU units and Apatosauruses even omitted as well. The I. rex was first seen to expresses her resentment over her isolation by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by making claw marks as the bait just like in the film. She then managed to escape by attempted to attacking Owen, Nick, and Ellis. She flung away Ellis over the wall before chasing Nick and Owen, where both managed to briefly distract her with a bunny and some meat. Though briefly distracted, the I. rex eventually chases Nick and Owen again, but unable to locate Owen whom covering himself with oil whilst Nick managed to escape. While wandering at the field, she stumbles upon Zach and Gray in their gyrosphere and attacking them, which the chase inevitably led them into a herd of Ankylosauruses. The ensuing chase resulting in the collateral damage on Gray's gyrosphere by the time everyone arrived in the forest. One of the Ankylosaurus suddenly moves to attack the I. rex, in which the boys used this opportunity to defeat the hybrid. Overpowered by her enemies, she angrily destroyed Zach's gyrosphere, but lost both the brothers and the Ankylosaurus due to her tantrum. Afterwards, the I. rex regained her composure and resume the pursuit, unaware that the fight caused tracking device that previously implanted within her body accidentally put out (reason why the I. rex's tracking implant removed in this way in the game was due to her attack on ACU soldiers who sent after her and her massacre on Apatosaurus herd are omitted. When tracking the brothers into the old visitor center (not long after they left), instead of the boys, she encountered Claire and Owen in the old visitor center. She then stalks on them, but unfortunately, lost them after they hiding inside the flowers. The I. rex later confronted by Masrani and a couple of ACU soldiers with a helicopter with a minigun when she stumbles upon Jurassic World Aviary. When they firing the minigun on her, she uses a nearby tree as the shield. By the time she did so, however, some stray bullets caused the breach on Aviary, causing the fleeing Dimorphodons to hit the helicopter and causing it to crash. Whilst everyone on board (including injuring Masrani) survived and escaped from Aviary through the door, the unimpressed I. rex leaves just as pterosaurs inside the Aviary escaped and invaded the park. With Masrani's incompetence in stopping the hybrid, Hoskins takes over Jurassic World and plans to use Owen's Velociraptors (Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie) to fight back against the Indominus, which Owen reluctantly tags along. However, Owen soon learns that the Indominus had a little of Velociraptor DNA, which allowed the hybrid to communicate with his Velociraptors and make them turn against the InGen team. Here, unlike in the film, instead of through blackmailing, she persuaded the raptors through gestures (first, she pointed the ACU soldiers, then switch to gesture carrying a gun before ended it with a crying gesture). The meaning of the gestures implied that to be explaining her backstory with made the raptors comfort her and outraged that the hybrid treated in the worse way than them. Another battle ensues, resulting many of the InGen team ended up injured and one of them nearly devoured by the Indominus who help the raptor. But thanks to Owen and Barry's teamwork, they managed to save ACU soldiers and firing a pepper bomb on the Indominus who tried to devour one of the soldiers, sneezed him out as the humans escaped. The raptors later attack the Medical Vehicle being used by Claire but are stopped by Gray, Zach, and Barry. Being overpowered, the Velociraptors then resort to calling for help from the Indominus who was disoriented and separated due to the pepper bomb. When the Indominus approaching the raptors who managed to surrounded Owen, Claire, Gray, and Zach, she was shocked that the Raptors changed their mind after Blue chooses to rekindle their relationship. Angered with this, she then fights the protagonist in full force, and even both summons a trail of earth-wave and sonic roar that both avoided by the raptors. Rexy, who released by Claire entered the fight. In spite of everyone's teamwork, the Indominus is a formidable opponent, as she immediately sends Charlie and Echo flying, but didn't realize that she was closer and closer to the Mosasaurus Lagoon. Dependent with the player, Blue can help Rexy to defeat the Indominus or only by herself to the Mosasaurus Lagoon, which led the Mosasaurus to devour her. Within the belly of the beast, she discovered Zara and a number of Jurassic World employees also devoured due to chaos by the Pteranodon swarm. Considering that she was lonely and didn't have many people to interact with, she decided to join them in playing cards. Her personality was not so different with her movie counterpart, but for sake of the game intended to be more family-friendly manner, the Indominus's villainous personality is toned down, changed into being more comedic, sympathetic, and understanding, having the lonely side as well as manchild-like qualities. The Indominus began to expresses her resentment over her isolation and treatments by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain and loneliness. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by creating a claw mark as a bait just like in the film. Her motives in attacking humans and even having Owen's Velociraptors to turn against him was out of hatred and vengeance against humans for isolating her from the outside world. Although, given that the Indominus was feeling lonely since her birth and the life in her paddock was quite miserable due to being isolated, she also sought for companionship. This was shown when she had Blue's pack to turned against humans, the Indominus believed that they became her new friends where she was shown helping them attack ACU soldiers, unlike her movie counterpart who left Blue and her pack to die. Unfortunately, her hatred and rage on humans blinded her to the point that she eventually turn against Blue and her pack when they felt that attacking humans to avenge her miserable life was wrong. It appeared that she eventually let go of such rage after being stuck in the Mosasaurus's stomach and eventually decided to go along with Zara and other Jurassic World employees to playing cards. ''LEGO Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape'' The Indominus appears as the titular main antagonist in the LEGO short LEGO Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape. Description The Indominus rex is a man-made hybrid dinosaur. She was created with the genes of other species of theropod dinosaurs (which include , , , , , , and ), as well as modern animals such as the Cuttlefish, the Tree Dart Frog, and the Pit Viper Snake. It is known that the Indominus rex was designed to be the most dominant of the dinosaurs in size and intelligence and to be the most menacing of them all. At a cursory glance, she resembles a freakishly large, pale Velociraptor nublarensis, but closer inspection betrays her chimeric nature. Unlike a Velociraptor, her rugged, horned head proudly hallmarks to her Abelisaurus heritage. The I. rex possesses rows of jagged, gnarly teeth, and her mouth bleeds profusely, as a result of her cracking and growing in random directions. Fitting for dinosaurs born to scare visitors, her eyes are blood red. Her body is coated in osteoderms, making her bulletproof, though she didn't try her luck against a rocket launcher. She also has long, muscular arms and grasping fingers with opposable thumbs, giving them an edge over fellow giant dinosaurs such as Tyrannosaurus rex, as she slapped Rexy in the face, and if it was not for Blue's help, she would have ended the life of the elderly Tyrannosaurus. Personality The Indominus rex is a lethal fusion of agility, brawn, and an eerily high degree of intelligence, capable of formulating elaborate plans and even perhaps having a grasp of the theory of mind, as she was shown faking her escape by clawing her paddock, using her tracking chip as a decoy, and playing her opponents to her advantage, as she manipulated everyone into freeing her. Though she was initially believed to be only driven by instinct (the trailers of the film stated that she won't hesitate to kill anything that moves). The Indominus rex's actions proved that unlike regular carnivorous dinosaurs, she was driven by sheer hatred and pure sadistic pleasure, giving the fact that she went too far by laying waste to the cage that confined the pterosaurs simply to kill Masrani who piloted a helicopter that was armed with a minigun, killing or severely maiming several Apatosauruses, using the Ankylosauruses to damage the gyrosphere to make it easy for her to destroy it and relentlessly pursued the two kids in it: Zach and Gray Mitchell. Her sinister and diabolical nature was the result of both her unstable genetic makeup (which affect her mental state that led her having cannibalistic traits) and negative treatments that she had where she was isolated within her paddock from the rest of the dinosaurs instead of giving her actual life companion where her sole positive interaction was with the crane that brought her food in her said paddock. This, in turn, left her into a complete sociopathic killer. Even compared with other carnivores like the Big One who was merely attacking the protagonists due to seeing them as a threat for her kind, the I. rex was primarily motivated by a taste for revenge and an intense but somewhat justified sense of misanthropy, as she indeed attacked other dinosaurs for fun. She also appeared to hold a higher degree of hatred towards the human race and would pick hurting humans over hurting dinosaurs whenever she could. Despite this, she was still intelligent and manipulative enough to convince Owen's raptors to turn against him (which was temporarily as she did so by blackmailing them due to the fact that the Raptors followed her out of fear), which is the only instance where she "stayed her hand". However, when Blue stood up to her and asserted that they would not kill Grady, she showed no compunction in injuring and killing her new pack. While the isolation has molded the hybrid into the malevolent abomination that she has become, the Indominus's own present sinister nature may have foreshadowed in time of her birth: the Indominus has her own sister soon after being hatched. How she could commit such a heinous and objectionable act was presumed to be inherited from either Majungasaurus DNA or Tyrannosaurus rex DNA or both since both theropods have fossil evidence of cannibalism. While inherited cannibalistic traits was bad, her negative treatments that she had later on eventually led to her became the monstrous, aggressive, and sociopathic killer that she, unfortunately, became: had she was treated in the more positive and better way, there is no way that she would nearly cause much destruction and deaths in Jurassic World. According to the film director, , the Indominus was designed to serve as an embodiment for ' 's worst tendencies' through corporate and consumer excess, created to meet the corporate world's demand for new and unique products in order to provide more entertainment to the park's audiences. Her sinister actions are what led her to be killed by the Mosasaurus. Powers and Abilities The Indominus rex was given the powers from each of genetic choices such as her high intelligence from the Velociraptor, but much smarter, her size and incredible strength from Tyrannosaurus rex DNA with powerful jaw strength as well, cuttlefish DNA to be given the ability to camouflage themselves, and powerful senses. *'Superhuman Strength': The I. rex can show her strength, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush gyrospheres with her powerful jaw strength, though she did this by using the Anklyosauruses. She was even shown to be able to take on Rexy, overpowering the T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. *'Superhuman Speed': She was said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but she can run much faster outside of their cage. Not only does she possess great speed, but she also has amazing acrobatic skills, great gripping clawed hands, great counterbalance to make quick turns, and is able to use her tail as a whip. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Her intelligence is abnormally high as she made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others think she had escaped, but it was all a trap for the humans to get in the cage, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was shown to be able to remember the tracker that was used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans, as she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin. *'Superhuman Endurance': The Indominus rex's bodily tissue is substantially harder than regular dinosaurs that allowed her to take many attacks from her enemies such as guns, the Velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. She does not show too much pain as she can show off her high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or run long distances to chase her prey. She even took an attack from an Ankylosaurus without many injuries. However, when the Mosasaurus attacked on her neck, she screeched in pain as she got dragged into her watery death. *'Camouflage': She has the special power of camouflage to be able to blend into her surroundings, which was very powerful to use against trackers. She was also given the tree dart frog DNA, which allowed her to suppress her heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. Relationships Allies *Velociraptors (pawns; formerly). **Blue (pawn; formerly). **Echo (pawn; formerly). **Delta (pawn; formerly). **Charlie (pawn; formerly). Enemies *Owen Grady. *Claire Dearing. *Gray Mitchell. *Zach Mitchell. *Rexy. *''Velociraptors''. **Blue. **Delta - Victim; thrown aside and succumbed to her injuries offscreen. **Echo - Victim; thrown into a grill and incinerated. **Charlie - Indirect Victim; left her to be blasted by an ACU soldier's rocket launcher. *Mosasaurus - Killer. *Several Apatosauruses (Six) - Victims. *4 Ankylosauruses - One victim; decapitated. *''Indominus rex'' sibling - Victim; eaten. *Ellis - Victim; eaten. *Nick the Supervisor - Victim; eaten. *Simon Masrani - Indirect victim; left him to fall to his death in JW001 while it exploded. *JW001 co-pilots - Indirect victims; left them to be attacked by Pteranodons. *Zara Young - Indirect Victim; kidnapped by a Pteranodon and both eaten by the Mosasaurus. *Several Jurassic World Visitors - Indirect victims; injured by Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. *Her own sibling - Victim; eaten. *Asset Containment Unit (ACU). **Katashi Hamada - Victim; trampled. **Craig - Victim. **Lee - Victim. **Spears - Victim. **Miller - Victim; eaten. **Meyers. **Austin. Miscellaneous *Dr. Henry Wu - Creator. *Commander Vic Hoskins - Creator; indirect victim; mauled to death by Delta, who hated him. *The Indoraptor - DNA relative. Quotes Reception The Indominus rex's depiction in the film was nominated by the Annie Awards. She was also among the Honorable Mentions in Top 10 Modern Movie Monsters, #8 in Top 10 TERRIFYING Giant Movie Monsters in Watchmojo.com. However, it got mixed reviews amongst fans. Some praised the design and menacing attitude while others said she was just a run-of-the-mill and generic monster/theropod dinosaur villain. Trivia *The Indominus rex is heavily inspired by The Lost World's portrayal of Carnotaurus in the novel, which has the ability to turn and the unreleased Chaos Effect hybrid dinosaur toy ''Ultimasaurus''. **Also, circumstance that led to the Indominus's current sociopathic, traitorous, and violent personality can also compared with how the ''Velociraptor nublarensis'' in the same novel became ferocious carnivores: Raptors in Isla Sorna in the novel are said to grow up without any parental figures to raise and teach them properly includes regarding love and companionships, and thus turned into vicious, feral predators that do not hesitate to attack their own kin and murder for sport. Like the Velociraptors, the Indominus grew up without any true parental figures as she was merely isolated in her paddock that led her development into the sociopathic killer that she, unfortunately, became (Owen was concerned with this and even stated that the only positive interaction that she had was a crane that brought her some meals). *An early working name for Indominus rex was Diabolus rex. **However, in the storyboard by David Lowery, it is also referred to as Malasaurus and Malusaurus. *It has been speculated by the fan base that the I. rex may have inscribed within its genetic code. This is largely due to her abnormally high intelligence and the fact that her rampage was motivated by rage and resentment towards her creators as well as having opposable thumbs similar with primates and hunting for sport. When was questioned about this possibility in an interview, he made an ambiguous remark about that being revealed in the upcoming future. *In , the depiction of the I. rex's camouflage depicted working akin to cloaking device utilized by science-fiction characters such as Predators as opposed to camouflage ability in cuttlefish. The change was done for gameplay mechanic. **Also, in the same adaptation, the Indominus has some sort of geokinesis attack where she can deliver a straight line of damaging rock pylons as long-range attack. Again, this is simply a gameplay mechanic and game-exclusive powers. *Many fans have compared the I. rex to Rudy (due to her freakishly white skin), the ''Vastatosaurus rexes'' (due to her brute strength and appearance) or the Muddy Bewilderbeast (due to how she made the protagonists' animal companions turn against them), the Albino Giganotosaurus from the 2008 Film Journey to the Center of the Earth (due to the color of her eyes and white skin), the Carnotaurus from Disney's DINOSAUR (because of the bony bumps seen on most of the I. rex's body, which is not entirely coincidental as Carnotaurus species' DNA was used for her DNA), the evolved T. rex from the 1998 version film The Lost World (due to the long arms) and Zilla AKA Godzilla from the 1998 Film (due to her body appearance, except she is not 20 stories high). *She is also comparable to the Screaming Death from Dragons: Defenders of Berk (due to their white skin, red eyes and showing dominance over different kinds of animals, but the Velociraptors later turned against the Indominus rex, while the Whispering Deaths are technically the Screaming Death's siblings). *If you can look closely on the I. rex's neck, you can find out that she has what appeared to be multiple gills. This can make her part and able to breathe in the water. However, by the time she reached the bottom of Jurassic World Lagoon, the I. rex could not possibly have survived; her neck would have been broken before she even reached the bottom of the lagoon due to the Mosasaurus's bite-force, and thus had no chance to utilize those gills. *As savage, vicious, and malevolent her personality is, her nature, and appearance, many people were disappointed with her appearance (which for them not hideous enough due to deemed too generic) upon her official design being revealed created the #buildabetterfaketheropod project to make their own hybrid s that more appealing. *While the Indominus and the Big One share many things in common including a hatred of humans, having a great deal of problem-solving intelligence, killing mainly for sport and going as far as to kill a member of her own species (the Big One kills some members of her pack to show dominance while the Indominus cannibalized her own sibling), the Indominus proved to be far more malicious than the latter. Whereas the Big One's motivation in her murder on humans is simply to preserve her existence as she perceived them as genuine threats, the Indominus seems to be fully aware of the death and destruction she causes, and in fact even takes pleasure in causing it. *Hoskins and Wu intended for her to be a weapon for the military along some of the planned hybrids that can be seen in his computers before Delta killed the former, but the Indominus rex never was. *The Indominus rex's teeth are constantly being replaced. This is the same trait that many theropods, sharks, and even s have, a fact which is obvious due to their DNA being integrated into hers. *Her death is very similar to the death of One-Eye from Speckles the Tarbosaurus ( in the US). *The roars of the Indominus were made from the vocalizations from many different animals such as es, s, s, s, s, s (such as s), s, and es because the sound designers did not use sound effects that were similar to the Tyrannosaurus from the films to differentiate the Indominus from the famous theropod and wanted it to sound irritable to the viewers to make them dislike the hybrid (But nevertheless many people like her). *Thanks to the Indominus rex having the DNA of tree dart frog within her, it is possible that she can change her gender, though what her gender was before her death is unclear. *While the Indominus is portrayed as a hybrid dinosaur, she is technically not the first hybrid: the Velociraptors in the films shown lacked feathers and more reptile-like as result of gap within original raptor DNA extracted from their fossil remains and amber used for their creation filled with amphibians, whereas Dilophosauruses had spitting cobra and frilled lizard DNA integrated into gaps within original Dilophosaurus DNA that gave them retractable frill and signature venom spit. Majority of the dinosaurs in the film also had frog DNA integrated into gap within original DNA used for their creations as well. **However, the Indominus is still a true hybrid for having more genetic code used for her creation than other dinosaurs in the series. *Although she is the main antagonist, the Indominus is not actually pure evil as she only wanted to find her place on the food chain, and like Owen said, she is seeing things for the first time, and her monstrous personality was the result of isolation and poor treatments that Claire and the other Jurassic World staff have done to her. However, the Indominus still did evil things that cemented her status as a villain, such as killing a lot of people and dinosaurs (including her own sibling) for sport and manipulating the Velociraptors to kill the ACU soldiers, only to kill them later on when they tried to reason with her. **Owen's statements about problems in the Indominus' treatments in her paddock that resulted in the hybrid becoming evil also brought up to Jurassic World segments of the L.E.G.O. Jurassic World game and is taken in more serious manner: Here, she tried to protest her mistreatment by making an angry sad face from arranged bones from her previous meals before ultimately resort to instigate breakout when her demands seemingly ignored. Moreover, her portrayal in the game was more in sympathetic light as when she turned Owen's raptors against him and ACU soldiers, she told the raptors about her isolation (hinted by her crying gesture), resulting the raptors become outraged over this until realizing that avenging her mistreatment by violence is not best solution. *She paralleled Rexy in several ways: both dinosaurs were created for a different purpose on Isla Nublar, Rexy to be an attraction, and the I. rex to be used for military operations. Like Rexy, the I. rex also attacked a duo of children in a vehicle and defeated a pack of Velociraptors, and even teamed up with the species in a way, although temporarily in the case of the I. rex. With these factors, if Rexy was raised the same way the I. rex was, she likely would have become a sociopathic killer just like the I. rex. *Along with Lewis Dodgson, Vic Hoskins, the Indoraptor, and Eli Mills, the Indominus rex is considered as one of the darkest villains in the Jurassic Park franchise, and so far the most insane. External Links * . ** . ** . * . * . ** . Navigation pl:Indominus Rex Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Predator Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Animals Category:Evil Creation Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mascots Category:Strategic Category:Monster Master Category:Power Hungry Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Giant Category:Mongers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Vandals Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutants Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Brainwashers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Serial Killers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Wrathful Category:Titular Category:Nameless Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor